


Bien, eres bisexual y ¿ahora qué?

by Superunicornio



Series: Guía ilustrada por Glenn Rhee [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Cheating, Daryl is 25, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Glenn is 17, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, tagging is hard
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn acaba de superar una crisis existencial. O, bueno, está trabajando en ello. Sigue teniendo unos amigos tocapelotas, emborrachandose como un adolescente despendolado y sufriendo a su mejor amiga que será animadora, pero es una psicópata. Puede, no está muy seguro, que también tenga novio. Bienvenido a su nueva vida llena de sexo (muy gay) y un paleto mecánico con afición a los monosílabos.</p><p>Segunda parte de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1430959">Cómo demostrar que NO eres gay y fallar en el intento, guía ilustrada por Glenn Rhee</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bien, eres bisexual y ¿ahora qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo a la carga, pequeñines. 
> 
> Después de terminar "Cómo demostrar que..." se quedaron un montón de ideas en el tintero y sobre todo se quedó un montón de porno. Aquella primera parte era (y es) un Amigo Invisible, así que 1) tenía una fecha límite (que aplazados dos veces y aun así llegué a lo justo) y 2) tenía que ajustarse a determinados parámetros... ya sabéis como va esto de los AI. No es que no me gustara escribirlo, lo disfruté, pero yo soy mucho más de PWP y Mindu es más de cockblock así que aquello fue más a su gusto, pero esto... oh, esto es un montón de porno con algo de plot porque soy incapaz de no meterle dos o tres cosas aquí y allá. Bueno, mucho más de dos o tres cosas. Poneros que en un 60%/30% de Porno/Plot. Aparte hay un 10% de idiotez y pedos. Má o meno. Ya tu sabeh. Puede variar según mi estado de ánimo a la hora de escribir.
> 
> El fic empieza una semana después de que termina el anterior. Yo te recomiendo leerlo porque lo mismo no te enteras de nada... (ejem, [no es publicidad subliminal, es más bien por eso de seguir la trama](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1430959)).
> 
> Así que... aquí estamos. Vamos a por la segunda parte y esta está dedicada a todas las Mosqueperras porque sí, porque quiero. BUT el primer capítulo va dedicado EN ESPESHIAL para [Agentemind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind) porque ayer fue su cumpleaños (no pude publicar. buuuuuuuu). ¡Felicidades (atrasadas), _mind mind_!
> 
> Como siempre, mi beta (y omega) es la mejor del mundo: [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale)
> 
> (Ah, sí. Esto... Esto no está terminado aún, pero tenía ganas de publicar. A ver si así me animo a escribir un poquitín cada día. Espero publicar una vez a la semana).

El primer día de su último curso en el instituto Glenn Rhee (con la friolera de tres “e” y ninguna otra vocal) podría hacer una lista del verano que sería más o menos así:

 

 _¿Novias perdidas?_ Una

 _¿Intentos de asesinato de su mejor amiga?_ Ni los cuenta ya

 _¿Borracheras de esas épicas?_ Dos, que recuerde

 _¿Héroes perdidos?_ Uno

 _¿Crisis existenciales?_ Otra

 _¿Crisis existenciales superadas con éxito?_ ¡También una!

 _¿Novias recuperadas?_ Ninguna

 _¿Cantidad de sexo gay?_ Menos del que le gustaría

 _¿Número de novios de su mismo sexo?_ No está muy seguro, ¿uno?

 

Así que ¡un hurra mental por Glenn!

 

*

 

Al principio del día todo va sobre ruedas. Ver a los antiguos compañeros está bastante bien, las primeras clases del trimestre son más presentación que otra cosa y no hay ningún problema con su horario así que hasta la hora de la comida todo va perfecto (menos por el pequeño problema de, bueno, es el primer día de clase) hasta que se sienta a comer en la cafetería con Amy. Amy es el demonio. Amy debería ser encerrada en una celda de máxima seguridad y tirar la llave al mar.

 

–Entonces,... ¿no te ha llamado?

 

Glenn se queda paralizado con la hamburguesa pre-cocinada que sabe peor de la pinta que tiene a medio camino de su boca y maldice a Amy mentalmente.

 

–Gracias, es bonito que me lo recuerdes. Gracias –deja de nuevo la hamburguesa en su bandeja y fulmina a su mejor amiga con la mirada–. Que mala eres, bicho.

 

Amy rueda los ojos y sigue comiendo porque, claro, a ella no se le quita el hambre. Podrían arrancarle un brazo y ella seguiría comiendo observando la masacre.

 

–No es maldad, Glenn. Yo que sé. Lo mismo te había llamado en lo que va de mañana, podría ser. Encima que me preocupo. Anda y que te den.

 

–Que te den a ti.

 

–Lo mismo me dan antes que a _ti_.

 

Eso es un golpe bajo; uno de esos directos a la virginidad. Técnicamente, sólo técnica, Glenn sigue siendo virgen. Más que nada porque no le ha dado a nadie, ni le han dado como bien le gusta aclarar a Amy.

 

–No, no me ha llamado porque no le di mi número –aprieta los labios, es tan imbécil–. Debe ser eso. No tiene mi número, ni sabe nada de mí, ni...

 

–Podría pedirle el número a Carol, a Rick, a... ¿sigo?

 

–¡No, dios! ¿Te he hecho algo hoy?

 

Amy suspira y apoya la cabeza en la mano, ha dejado de comer por el momento.

 

–Solo que no quiero que ningún paleto te utilice y luego te deje tirado, Glenn.

 

–Pasa que estás celosa, como lo estabas de Maggie.

 

–Oh, dios, sí. Tus tres pelos en la barba me ponen burraca y te quiero todo para mí.

 

Se toquetea la barbilla por puro instinto y suspira. El tema es delicado. No todos los días vas a través de una jodida crisis existencial, te lías con un tío (que nunca pensaste que te gustaría como lo hace) y te pasas cinco días sin oír nada de él. Cinco. Cinco días. Con sus noches y sus días. Que sí, que no tiene su número, pero podría conseguirlo.

 

–Tío, ve a buscarle al trabajo. Sabes donde vive y donde trabaja, pero estás aquí como una damisela en peligro esperando que tu héroe venga a buscarte. Yo iría y le echaría un par de huevos. Venga, por favor, ¿qué puede pasar?

 

–¿Qué se ría de mí? ¿Qué piense que lo acoso? ¿Qué no le gustara lo que hicimos porque mi experiencia sexual se basa en pornografía y _cinco contra uno_?

 

–Arg, ¡borrar imagen mental! ¡Borrar!

 

Sonríe un poco, le encanta cuando Amy prueba de su propia medicina.

 

*

 

Es tan sencillo como coger la bicicleta, pedalear hasta _El perro atropellado_ , evitar la puerta principal (¿el dueño? _Pedófilo_ en potencia) y hablar con Daryl Dixon. Intentar no tener una erección al verlo cubierto de grasa también está en el horario de esa tarde, pero es más una sugerencia que una necesidad.

 

Lo hace.

 

Va a buscar a Daryl, pueden tener una charla de adultos donde Glenn no llorará como un niño de tetas porque está tan salido que duele. Sus hormonas lo van a matar. Pajearte en soledad después de tener la mano de otro tío en tu polla no es lo mismo, pierde parte de su encanto (aunque sigue siendo número uno entre sus actividades preferidas).

 

Deja la bicicleta tirada de cualquier forma contra una pared y se encamina hacia el garaje. Fuera sólo hay un coche aparcado; la furgoneta destartalada de Daryl. El hombre no aparece por ningún lado así que se adentra en la penumbra y frescura que reina dentro del garaje. Tarda un poco en que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad y cuando lo hace descubre a Daryl. El hombre está sentado en lo que parece ser una tumbona de playa mugrienta que en otra época tuvo que ser amarilla y verde pero que en esos momentos es más negra y color óxido que otra cosa.

 

–Eh –saluda alzando una mano y se queda allí plantado, Dixon abre un ojo y lo mira. Glenn decide que quiere que la tierra se lo trague porque el mecánico le pone muchísimo más de lo que le ponía hace una semana y su crisis existencial está muy reciente y no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo así que agita la mano y repite: –Hey, eh.

 

Sonríe intentado parecer natural y Dixon se sienta en la tumbona bajando ambas piernas y quedándose allí con las patorras abiertas. Glenn quiere tirarse al suelo y reptar hasta su masculina presencia. Lo mismo dedicarle un par de sacrificios a ese bulto que forman los vaqueros grasientos en la entrepierna del hombre.

 

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Glenn con la mano levantada y Daryl allí, tranquilo. Se pregunta si es capaz de alterarse. Lo mismo debería prenderle fuego al garaje o algo. Oh, joder. Pasa mucho tiempo entre psicópatas.

 

–Bueno... –carraspea y baja la mano. ¿Por qué es tan patético? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el primero en la fila cuando se repartió el patetismo?

 

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí o qué? –masculla Dixon y Glenn da un saltito en el sitio. Uno así bastante ridículo. Daryl parece encontrarlo gracioso porque la comisura de sus labios se elevan ligeramente.

 

–¿Yo?

 

Patético. Pa-té-ti-co.

 

–No, se lo digo al otro chino enano que está detrás tuya. Que venga.

 

No se gira para mirar, no. Nope. No. Bueno, sí mira sobre su hombro un pelín. Así como de reojillo. Sólo por si tiene que matar a alguna potencial competencia.

 

–Eh, cachorro. Crees que vienen muchos chinos enanos a verme, ¿uh?

 

–No sé, dime tú. Porque aquí no hay ningún chino –se señala. –Coreano, uno.

 

Dixon bufa y se vuelve a tumbar aún con las piernas abiertas y Glenn se siente super orgulloso de si mismo aunque a lo mejor se está _auto-jodiendo_ un poco porque Daryl quiere que se acerque y si se acerca ahí un setenta por ciento de posibilidades de _waka waka_ y un treinta por ciento de que quiera que le lleve una cerveza. Lo mismo un cincuenta-cincuenta.

 

Decide que le da igual por o para qué quiere que vaya. Se acerca en un par de zancadas y se sube sobre la tumbona que chirría en protesta. Luego, sólo tiene que gatear un par unos centímetros hasta que está entre las piernas de Dixon y sus caras quedan bastante cerca. Daryl huele un poco a cuero y tabaco, pero es un olor que le hace tener una erección casi instantánea. No sabe si puede besarlo o Dixon quiere que lo bese, pero lo hace de todas maneras. Se inclina hacia delante, apoyando una mano sobre el estómago del rubio y otra justo a milímetros de su entrepierna, en la tumbona. Le lame la comisura de los labios como un gatito y Dixon gruñe bajito. Lo siente en la mano a través de todo el cuerpo y se vuelve loco. Le muerde el labio inferior y Daryl le agarra la nuca con una de sus manazas. Después sólo hay labios y lengua, saliva en el mentón y jadeos.

 

Se acerca más si cabe. Lleva una mano hasta la nuca del hombre y la otra hasta su pecho amplio, subiendo hasta el hombro donde la piel queda expuesta bajo la camiseta de tirantes blanca manchada de grasa negra. Dixon lo atrae hasta su pecho y Glenn se queda casi tumbado sobre su pecho con el culo en pompa y gimiendo como un gato en celo.

 

Dios, está tan salido.

 

Se incorpora ligeramente rompiendo el beso para mirar a Daryl. Debería decirle algo como “ _oye, ¿por qué no me has llamado?_ ” porque para eso ha ido a buscarlo, pero cuando lo mira a la cara y ve sus labios hinchados y una gota de sudor deslizarse por la sien deja de pensar. Cualquier momento de lucidez se va a la mierda y su polla toma el control de la situación con alegría.

 

–Quiero chupártela, ¿puedo? Tienes que dejarme –se sienta sobre sus talones y comienza a abrirle los pantalones sin delicadeza–. Necesito tener tu polla en mi boca. Ya.

 

Daryl gruñe casi como un animal apartando sus manos y se abre él mismo los pantalones con bastante más rapidez y cero finura. Después se baja los calzoncillos y los pantalones juntos con un movimiento rápido que deja a Glenn frente a frente con su polla. Lo mismo debería haberse apartado porque casi le da en un ojo cuando emerge muy dura y muy orgullosa de entre los confines de los pantalones del rubio.

 

De pronto, está por primera vez frente a una polla que no es la suya y realmente, aunque se considera bastante flexible, nunca ha estado tan cerca de su propia polla. Así que aquella es la primera y es más grande de lo que recuerda (la tuvo en la mano y eso) y mucho más ancha de lo que parecía entre sus dedos y va a empezar a hiperventilar como un adolescente salido. Que lo es, pero a veces quiere fingir que tiene algo de amor propio y dignidad.

 

Sale de su estado medio contemplativo, medio admirativo cuando Daryl posa una mano en su cabeza alentándolo. Dixon tiene una polla realmente bonita, ligeramente curvada hacia la izquierda pero no demasiado como para ser raro y las venas son así como bonitas (¿qué?). Además que tiene la cabeza de la forma justa y la piel de prepucio se retira para enseñar la humedad en el glande y Glenn quiere escribir una oda a las pollas hermosas del mundo y poner la de Dixon de ejemplo. Empieza a asustarse un poco de si mismo, pero por suerte la enorme manaza de Dixon sigue en su cabeza y hunde los dedos en su cabello corto y Glenn alza la mirada para encontrarse a Daryl mirándolo de esa forma tan especialmente intensa que tiene.

 

–Abre la boca.

 

–¿Ah? –frunce el ceño y luego baja la mirada hasta la polla de Dixon aún libre contra su estómago y –Ah, oh, ah. Vale.

 

Dixon es un tío de pocas palabras, mayor y maduro. Seguramente ha tenido sexo con más gente de la que Glenn conoce por el nombre y apellido y aun así quiere que un coreano canijo se la chupe. Un coreano canijo menor de edad que puede darle más problemas que alivio y Glenn no quiere que se lo piense dos veces. Tampoco quiere que se dé cuenta que su experiencia con las mamadas empieza y termina en el porno. Nunca ha tenido una polla en la boca y sabe que va a hacerlo como el culo, pero, oye, una boca en tu polla es una boca ¿no? Tampoco debe tener tanto misterio.

 

Se inclina hacia delante sin pensarlo más y cierra una mano sobre la base antes de sacar la lengua y dar un pequeña lametón justo debajo del glande porque es una zona especialmente sensible, al menos para él, y quiere empezar por lo seguro. El gruñido bajito que suelta Daryl le dice que es un buen comienzo, así que sigue dando pequeños lametones y _saboreando_. Sabe diferente (del suyo, ¿vale?) y no le importa en lo más mínimo. Es Daryl, es el jodido semen del tío que lo pone tan burro que seguramente se corra sin necesidad de tocarse. Sigue dando pequeños lametones hasta donde sus dedos se cierran sobre la base y los aparta un poco para bajar un poco más hasta que su nariz está hundida donde los huevos y la polla se unen y puede oler a Daryl. Lame sus huevos como si fueran un helado de chocolate y Dixon gruñe, gruñe realmente y le da un tirón de cabello un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

 

–Deja. –Daryl habla tan bajito y gutural (y con tanto acento de paleto sureño) que durante un instante le cuesta entenderlo, además que está muy ocupado–. De... deja de calentar como una pequeña puta, cachorro.

 

Debería molestarle que le llame pequeña puta, pero por lo visto Glenn tiene una parte bastante viciosa que no conocía de si mismo y eso sólo lo pone más cachondo. Decide que Daryl dándole ordenes es algo bueno así que deja de calentarlo y vuelve a subir con pequeños lametones (bueno, casi deja de calentar) hasta la punta, donde lame muy lentamente antes de abrir la boca y dejar que la polla dura de Dixon se deslice entre sus labios abiertos, acariciando su paladar muy lentamente. La sensación es rara. No desagradable, pero algo le dice que le dolerá la mandíbula después. Deja que Dixon lo guíe un poco hacia abajo con la mano que aún tiene en su cabeza y no sabe muy bien que hacer. No tiene ni puta idea. Se queda en blanco y simplemente deja que Daryl empuje hacia abajo poco a poco y nota la tensión en sus caderas y la espalda empieza a dolerle un poco de la posición (debe estar precioso con el culo en pompa) y está a punto de entrar en pánico, pero Dixon parece darse cuenta o algo. Es mágico.

 

–Shh... –le escucha tomar aire con fuerza–. Cuidado con los dientes. Sólo... simplemente lame, traga. Venga, cachorro.

 

Hace lo que Daryl le pide e incluye un poco de lo suyo, porque si Glenn Rhee es algo, eso es coreano y sus padres estarían orgullosos de que sacara un A+ en su primera mamada y quiere que se sientan orgulloso de él. (Realmente, si sus padres se enteraran de esto habría una crisis y nadie estaría orgulloso de nadie. Mejor deja de pensar en sus padres. Sí, mejor). Cierra los ojos y respira por la nariz, más por instinto que otra cosa e intenta tragar un poco más mientras empuja la polla del hombre contra su paladar y recuerda que en algún lado escuchó que no se puede tragar y respirar a la vez así que cuando la polla de Daryl llega hasta su garganta descubre que es absolutamente cierto. Se aparta bruscamente y tose, intentando respirar con fuerza y no quedar como un niñato imbécil, pero es difícil cuando tienes saliva y liquido pre-seminal por toda la boca y la barbilla. Mira a Daryl que no dice ni mu y se siente como un idiota lamiéndose los labios.

 

–No jodas –gruñe Daryl y Glenn frunce el ceño–. ¿Es tu primera mamada, cachorro?

 

Parpadea como un imbécil. Glenn es un imbécil. Daryl un paleto. Son una pareja hecha en el cielo, por el amor de Dios.

 

–Nunca he estado con otro tío -se lame los labios y la mirada de Daryl sigue el movimiento–. Tío, en serio. Casi me ahogas.

 

–Venga, sigue.

 

–¿Qué? –lo mira con cara de lelo y luego le mira la polla que sigue dura y erguida; incluso, podría decirse que más dura que antes. No entiende como le puede poner tanto a Dixon que tiene muchísima más experiencia que él, pero la idea es realmente halagadora–. Te gusta ser el primero, ¿no?

 

Dixon no responde, simplemente se incorpora ligeramente en la tumbona hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca para hundir una mano en su cabello y tirar de él hasta abajo. Glenn debería protestar, pero vuelve a estar delante de aquella polla húmeda por su saliva y no puede hacer otra cosa que metérsela en la boca como si estuviera hambriento. No sabe que se desata dentro de él, pero gime como si fuera lo más delicioso que ha probado nunca en su vida. Daryl deja de intentar que se la trague entera y Glenn se promete a si mismo que algún día se ahogara en esa polla. Se la tragará tan profundo que hundirá la nariz en el vello castaño claro de su pubis. La idea le hace gemir de nuevo y las vibraciones llegan hasta la polla del rubio que gruñe y da una pequeña embestida hacia arriba. Glenn no se la espera y se retira un poco aunque lo único que consigue es que el glande de Dixon se deslice por su mejilla y el liquido pre-seminal le deje la cara húmeda. Eso lo pone tan cachondo que tiene que llevar una mano hasta su entrepierna y apretar con fuerza mientras vuelve a meterse el miembro increíblemente duro de Daryl en la boca y tragar. Traga y usa su mano libre para llegar allí donde sus labios (aún) no consiguen llegar. Ahueca las mejillas y agarra los huevos del rubio entre sus dedos y gime al sentir como se contraen y Dixon gruñe tirando de su pelo. Todo termina tan rápido que se sorprende y, de nuevo, vuelve a apartarse mientras el semen de Daryl golpea su lengua, sus labios y su mejilla. Tiene que cerrar un ojo y siente el líquido caliente y espeso deslizarse por su mejilla. Es casi místico. Es jodidamente maravilloso. Aprieta con fuerza una mano contra su entrepierna y gime como una puta (hasta él debe reconocerlo) mientras hunde la cara contra la entrepierna del rubio y se corre dentro de los pantalones entre gemidos, lametones y palabras en coreano.

 

Tarda un poco en volver en si. La espalda le mata y tiene la cara hundida contra el pene flácido de Dixon, además de pegajosa. El olor es casi hipnótico. Fuerte. Se siente mareado. Si no fuera por el dolor de espalda y mandíbula que tiene en ese momento volvería a empezar de cero. De hecho, su polla da un tironcito interesada. La muy perra, ser un adolescente virgen es terrible. Siente los dedos callosos de Daryl acariciar con suavidad la parte trasera de su cabeza y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. No quiere moverse, pero tiene que hacerlo. Le da un último lametón a la polla del hombre, que se mueve bruscamente casi como si doliera físicamente, y se incorpora. Aún tiene un ojo cerrado. Tiene semen en toda la cara y después de correrse y tal ya no es tan excitante.

 

–¿Tienes algo para limpiarme? –se inclina hacia Dixon y durante un instante desea que le diga “sí, mi lengua”. Joder, sería erótico que lo limpiara a lametones. Pero Daryl asiente y hace ademán de levantarse–. ¿Sabes? Ahora podrías decir “sí” y lamerme la cara.

 

–No soy un perro.

 

–Ya lo sé, sería erótico. Yo he tenido tu polla en mi boca.

 

Daryl gruñe y lo aparta con más suavidad de lo que se espera de ese gruñido brusco. Se pone en pie (Glenn tiene una vista perfecta de su culo porque los pantalones se le han bajado aún más) y se coloca bien la ropa dejando a Glenn un poco molesto. Es lo malo de Dixon. Es como una montaña rusa de ahora sí, ahora no. Ahora tienes la cara llena de mi corrida pero ni te doy un beso.

 

–Tío, voy a empezar a ofenderme –masculla pasándose dos dedos por el ojo para quitar... empieza a ser asqueroso, nada erótico definitivamente–. Es tu corrida en mi cara.

 

–No hago eso –masculla Dixon volviendo con un trapo, gracias a dios, limpio y tendiéndoselo para que lo coja.

 

–¿El qué? –pregunta antes de limpiarse la cara con la parte húmeda que Dixon ha debido mojar en algún lugar y no se ha dado cuenta, pero eé estaba en otras cosas como el semen en su ojo, gracias.

 

–No trago lefa y menos la mía.

 

–¿Ah? –parpadea con la cara mucho más limpia, aunque necesita una ducha, y se mira las bermudas, hay una mancha en el frontal de sus pantalones y puede sentir lo pegajoso que está–. ¿Eso quiere decir que no me la vas a chupar en plan, así como nunca?

 

Dixon le mira la entrepierna, la mancha concretamente, y se encoge de hombros metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de los vaqueros llenos de manchas de grasa de los coches que repara. Glenn le desea mentalmente que los calzoncillos se hagan uno con su propia corrida y se le peguen a los pelos de los huevos y se depile él solito al llegar a casa y quitarse los calzoncillos para ducharse. Si es que se ducha.

 

–Puede –masculla finalmente Daryl.

 

–¡No, tío! Puede no. Tienes que. Porque nunca, nunca jamás de los jamases, me han chupado la polla y, por todo lo más sagrado y me da igual ser ateo, quiero que haya una primera vez.

 

–Te puedo comer el culo.

 

Glenn parpadea muy lentamente. Es su superpoder. Parpadear como si fuera un loro retrasado.

 

–¿Qué?

 

Dixon se acerca más y se arrodilla frente a él.

 

–Puedes sentarte en mi cara y gemir como lo has hecho antes –está claro que cuando Dixon une más de tres palabras seguidas es para dejar a Glenn sin habla–. Con esos gemidos de puta desesperada por mi polla, lo mismo dejo que me folles la boca mientras te meto un par de dedos en el culo y te hago suplicar por más. Por mi polla, ¿huh? Te ha gustado tanto que te has corrido sólo con tenerme en esa boquita –Dixon le acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar y Glenn tiene que controlarse para no sacar la lengua y lamer–. ¿Qué te parece eso?

 

A Glenn se le ocurren muchas cosas que decir en ese momento y la mayoría terminan con él haciendo exactamente lo que ha dicho Dixon. En otras acaba llorando de frustración porque en su vida no puede ir nada del todo bien. De hecho, de todas esas cosas que se le ocurren (algunas son sólo gemidos) suelta la que probablemente tenga que ver menos con el tema:

 

–¿Por qué no me has llamado en cinco días?

 

Lo mira fijamente. Se da diez patadas voladoras mentales y decide hacerse cura en dos segundos.

 

–¿Huh?

 

–No me has llamado en cinco días. Ya sabes. Fui a tu casa y tuvimos un super momento. Después nada, silencio. Bueno, diré en tu defensa que no tienes mi número y yo no tengo el tuyo. Tampoco es que tú me tengas que llamar a mí, porque no soy una chica y estamos en el siglo XXI y esos roles son estúpidos hoy en día. Así que no me has llamado, pero yo tampoco a ti así que... ¿me das tú número? ¿Te doy el mío?

 

–No tengo.

 

Glenn lo mira fijamente. En serio, acaba de chupársela tan guarramente que sólo de pensarlo empieza a sentir calores y en un lugar público. Mira alrededor. Están en un lugar público y se la acaba de chupar. Vale, encima ahora le dice que no tiene número de teléfono, ¿en serio? Se cree que es tonto.

 

–¿Te crees que soy idiota? Oye, mira. Me dijiste... El otro día me dijiste que quieras... No, a ver. Dijiste que sólo estarías conmigo, no sé de qué manera pero eso ya lo averiguaremos, si me aclaraba. Ahora estoy bastante aclarado. Digo, que tengo las cosas claras y he venido aquí, a tu trabajo, y has dejado que te la chupe y... –lo mira furioso–. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo no vas a tener número de teléfono?

 

–No teniendo –masculla y se pone en pie, Glenn lo sigue mientras Daryl se dirige a un banco de trabajo lleno de herramientas y se pone a trastear.

 

–Daryl...

 

–Mira, chino. –Dixon se vuelve y lo mira de esa forma tan intensa, que hiela (y, Glenn debe reconocerlo, lo pone un poco cachondo)–. No tengo que explicarte nada a ti ni a nadie. No tengo teléfono.

 

Glenn traga.

 

–¿Móvil?

 

–No.

 

–¿Fijo?

 

–No.

 

–¿Vives anclando en los años 80? Peor, los 70. Creo que en los 80 tenían esos móviles enormes en plan que iban con una batería que pesaba dos kilos y...

 

Dixon bufa y vuelve a trastear entre sus cosas.

 

–Hablo en serio, ¿qué tipo de persona no tiene móvil? Bueno, al menos un fijo. ¿Cómo se pone la gente en contacto contigo? Bueno, dime tu Facebook al menos.

 

Daryl lo mira un segundo, sólo hace falta una mirada y Glenn abre mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

 

–Oh, Dios mío. No tienes Facebook.

 

Sinceramente, no sabe dónde se ha metido. Se esperaba hasta que los paletos como Dixon (Glenn puede llamarlo paleto porque ha tenido su polla en la boca y si eso no te da confianza para un par de insultos cariñosos, nada lo hace) tenían un Facebook lleno de faltas de ortografía y fotos de cabras o lo que sea. Glenn es un chico moderno de Atlanta que puede que no sea New York, pero en su barrio todo el mundo tiene Facebook incluido su tía abuela Lin.

 

–Tengo esto. –Glenn mira lo que le señala el rubio, justo sobre su hombro derecho hay un teléfono color caca (¡Color caca, en serio!) que ha visto días mejores y lo mismo hasta es de ruedecitas (Glenn ha visto teléfonos de eso en fotos en internet) con números–. Puedes llamarme aquí.

 

–¿Al trabajo?

 

–¿Quieres llamarme o no, joder? Aclárate.

 

–Oye, mira. Que he tenido tu polla en...

 

No puede terminar la frase porque el teléfono comienza a sonar y Daryl lo coge con un gruñido (Sí, es de eso con una rueda y números). Glenn lo mira refunfuñando mientras Dixon habla con quien, presumiblemente, debe ser su jefe. Más que nada lo intuye de que gruñe un par de veces “Yea, Jefe” en distintos tonos de desinterés, descontentos y/o aburrimiento. Es justo entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ha tenido sexo (o casi) con Daryl en sus horas de trabajo, en su trabajo y lo mismo ha sido una pequeña cagada porque cualquiera podría haberlos pillado. Se muere de vergüenza. Puede que haya empezado a cogerle gusto a las pollas, pero tampoco está del todo preparado para salir del armario porque lo pillen comiendo una.

 

–¿Qué cojones pasa?

 

Daryl ha colgado y lo mira con cara de no entender nada. El pobre, va a tener que acostumbrarse a tener esa cara el noventa por ciento del tiempo que pasen juntos porque Glenn vive en un mundo donde ni él mismo entiende que pasa la mayoría de las veces.

 

–Estamos en tu trabajo y hemos...

 

Dixon bufa.

 

–Está la cosa tranquila, cachorro. No problema.

 

–Y si tu jefe...

 

–El viejo no viene aquí a no ser que el mundo se esté acabando, así que olvídalo.

 

–Lo mismo tiene cámaras para vigilarte y...

 

–No –es brusco y mortalmente serio.

 

–Vale.

 

Asiente y se quedan en silencio. Es algo incómodo. No tiene NADA de qué hablar con Dixon. No sabe que le gusta, ni que quiere, ni nada. Sólo que está allí y que le gusta el tipo sin un motivo evidente o aparente. Simplemente quiere estar con él.

 

–¿Lo quieres?

 

–¿Qué?

 

Mira a Dixon un poco perplejo, se ha perdido.

 

–El puto número.

 

–Oh, oh. Sí, claro que lo quiero –saca su móvil del bolsillo de las bermudas y lo desbloquea–. Sólo para emergencias y eso. Emergencias sexuales.

 

Le guiña un ojo intentando ser gracioso y a la vez sensual pero por la cara que le pone el rubio (y no suele cambiarla mucho) debe quedar más bien patético.

 

–No es que sólo te quiera para... Ya sabes. Sexo. A no ser que tú sólo quieras sexo. Entonces, vale. Realmente no sé, no hemos hablado de eso y lo mismo deberíamos aclararlo ahora o mejor cuando hagamos eso que me has prometido antes porque, de verdad, de verdad que quiero dejar de ser virgen.

 

Dixon le corta la verborrea en seco besándolo. Le hunde una mano en el cabello cortito de la nuca y tira hacia él y se besan. Se besan con lengua y labios. Se besan durante lo que parecen dos segundos pero lo mismo son diez minutos porque Glenn disfruta demasiado esos malditos besos.

 

–Ya veremos, chaval –Daryl le habla contra los labios–. Tranquilo. Sin prisas.

 

Asiente porque no sabe que decir y si abre la boca probablemente gima, así sin más.

 

Cinco minutos después tiene el teléfono de Dixon, o más bien el de su trabajo, a salvo en el móvil y está sentado en la camioneta del hombre camino de su casa. De la de Glenn. Porque Dixon se ha ofrecido a llevarlo y Glenn nunca dice que no a la posibilidad de que lo lleven en coche en vez de pedalear en el calor asfixiante de Atlanta (que ya están en septiembre, pero en Georgia solo existen dos estaciones: Infierno y Polo Norte).

 

–Bueno... –comenta cuando se paran a dos calles de su casa, porque tampoco es plan de que su madre lo pille en la camioneta de un adulto sin identificar, lo mismo lo hace testar en busca de drogas. Su madre es algo paranoica y a la vez le da un montón de libertad y es normal que Glenn sea el doble de paranoico porque nunca sabe por dónde va a salir–. Pues yo vivo aquí. Bueno, allí pero ya sabes... Menor de edad, adulto... Ilegal. Todo eso.

 

Dixon asiente y abre la puerta para salir de la camioneta. Glenn sale también porque no sabe muy bien para que lo ha hecho el otro, pero al final se lo encuentra sacando su bicicleta de la parte de atrás de su camioneta. Glenn tiene ganas de ponerse a lloriquear como si tuviera diez años y su primera regla. Está hormonando. Es culpa de que Dixon tiene unos brazos enormes y poderosos y lo mismo mañana empieza a escribir novelas eróticas de esas que su madre lee a escondidas.

 

Se queda al lado del hombre mientras saca la bicicleta y agarra el manillar cuando el otro la deja en el arcén entre ambos.

 

–Bueno... –no quiere parecer un pesado ni nada de eso, pero quiere volver a ver a Dixon y cuanto antes mejor–. Bueno, pues... no vemos. No vemos, –frunce el ceño– ¿no?

 

–Seguro, cachorro.

 

–¿Esta semana?

 

Dixon lo mira con esos intentos ojos claros y Glenn no sabe si tiene que disculparse y besarlo. Es extraño. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando era heterosexual convencido y no era para nada bisexual. Todo es culpa de Maggie y todo el universo que se puso en su contra para hacerle ver la verdad. Maldición.

 

Daryl se pasa una mano por la boca y asiente, es un gesto tímido. O eso parece. No, no puede ser tímido. Dixon seguramente caza osos con sus manos desnudas, allá en su pueblo. Aunque, realmente, no sabe si es de Atlanta o de otro sitio. No sabe nada de él.

 

–Oye, mira... Si no quieres... ¿sabes? Si no quieres volver a verme o...

 

–Ya, chaval –Dixon lo para poniéndole una de sus manazas en la nuca y Glenn se derrite un poco–. Sabes donde vivo. Sabes donde trabajo. Tienes tu maldito número de teléfono.

 

–Eso no es una respuesta.

 

Dixon bufa y le suelta el cuello, Glenn quiere ir detrás. De hecho va detrás rodando su bicicleta y se queda mirándolo cuando el hombre se mete en su camioneta y cierra la puerta. Quiere mandarlo a la mierda porque no es justo que sienta algo por él cuando apenas se conocen y Daryl es un simple paleto que tiene una polla bastante bonita. Muy bonita.

 

Maldición.

 

–El sábado aquí a las siete.

 

–¿Ah?

 

–De la tarde, cachorro. Que nos conocemos.

 

Y sin más pone en marcha su camioneta y se va. Se va. Y Glenn se queda allí mirando el lugar por donde se ha marchado y deseando poder tener poderes mentales para ir y darle una paliza. Vale, no engaña a nadie. Realmente hace un baile de la victoria bastante patético y lo mismo da un par de saltitos porque: ¡Tiene una cita! Jódete, Amy. Por dudar de su poder seductor de machos buenorros.

 


End file.
